If We Meet Again
by thearchetypes
Summary: No one really expected all of this to come of one night. Hanna/Wilden.
1. Chapter 1

"Sean, stop!" Hanna Marin giggled loudly, as Sean Ackard, her boyfriend, trailed kisses down her neck.

It was midnight, pitch black outside, and Hanna had snuck out to see Sean. Hanna's mom didn't like him, the way he smoked, drank, swore, and was always saying the most inappropriate things, so she forbid her to see him. But Hanna's reckless tendencies overtook her and she went against her mother's wishes.

But tonight was a little different. Sean was a little rowdier, a little grabbier, and a lot hornier.

Sean forced her body toward the hard wood of the tree and hungrily shoved his tongue down her throat, pressing hard kisses on her mouth. His eyes were as fierce as wolf's and his hands were currently roaming covetously among her upper torso. His body mashed against hers and she cried out in pain.

"Sean, seriously! Stop!" she winced, trying to push his body off unsuccessfully. Her expression grew pleading and frightened. She panicked, feeling his grip get tighter with each struggled move. Her voice strained with every sob for help.

"Stop pushing," Sean growled, constraining Hanna from escaping his holds. He pinned her wrist against the tree trunk and closed her mouth with more kisses. Sean's hand wandered under her shirt and searched for the bra clasp, his fingers clumsily trying to unhook it as Hanna's struggles became stronger. Hanna winced from the hard hands pushing her wrists.

"Help!" her muffled sobs escaped his force enough to scream.

"Shut up, you little slut!" as Sean raised his hand to slap her. Before he could, blinding lights flashed in front of their faces, causing Sean to stumble back confusedly.

"Are you two allowed to be out this time of night in the woods?" asked a deep, familiar voice.

"Sorry, we were just hanging…out here…. We'll leave," Sean responded lamely, his breathing slow and heavy, scared he might get caught. Hanna whimpered quietly, her scared eyes locking with the man's.

It was Darren Wilden, the detective for Rosewood. Hanna had only seen him around town a few times, usually when he was doing investigative work for cases. She rarely had interaction with him, only once when he smiled at her as he was doing his weekly jog down the neighborhood. Aria, Emily and Spencer, her three best friends, had joked around about his grin at Hanna, but that was it. Other than that, he was just another stranger in the town.

"Really? Well, I suggest you," Wilden shone the flashlight in Sean's face, "get out of here before I call your parents. Sean… Ackard, is it? The neighborhood runt that always vandalizes the police station?" Wilden paused and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at your house."

Sean widened his eyes at Darren like a little child that had just gotten in trouble for drawing on the walls and ran in the opposite direction.

"Now you," he looked in Hanna, her arms folded uncomfortably, and streaks of black mascara smeared all over her face, "you can ride with me. C'mon." Darren took a step towards Hanna slowly, holding out his hand. She hesitated before latching onto his arm and following him towards his cop car. He opened the door and gently ushered her in the passenger seat before taking his own place at the driver's wheel.

Hanna forced back hiccups and she adjusted herself in the seat beat as Wilden drove the way to her house.. He looked at her with a concerned expression, his hand wavering over hers before placing it softly on top.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything?" Darren asked gently.

Hanna shook her head, little hiccups escaping every once in a while, tears stinging her eyes.

"Anytime you want to talk…"

"D-Darren?" Hanna hiccupped, turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

Hanna burst into tears. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept streaming down her face like water falls.

Darren pulled aside to the curb of her house before pushing back her golden locks. His hand reached out, trying to calm her as he stroked her cheek. "I swear I will try to do what I can to make you feel safe again. I'm so sorry, Hanna. He won't go near you again."

"Thank you… Darren," she managed, brushing off tears, finally looking up to meet Darren's gaze. She found something oddly comforting staring into entrancing his greenish-blue eyes. She felt safe.

On impulse, her lips pressed on his, and before she knew it, he was kissing back. She pulled away with a startled expression, realizing what she had just done.

Maybe she was just feeling vulnerable and cold and afraid and here was this nice guy, taking care of her and not just grinding on her or calling her "baby." He was there for her, with open arms. When was the last time that happened?

All she knew was that she had to get out of the car, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to (in my standards) high demands, I have continued the story. To be quite honest, it was meant to be a one-shot. But the people get what the people want. Note about this chapter: It's VERY VERY VERY short. I have the third chapter written and I will upload it tomorrow. Promise. :-)**

* * *

><p>"What are you guys wearing for the masquerade dance tomorrow night at the country club tomorrow?" Spencer Hastings asked her three other friends as they walked near the park across from the police station.<p>

As the girls gushed over their dress ideas and mask choices, Hanna's gaze wandered over to the police car that sat in the parking lot. The vivid memory of Darren and her sharing a kiss glazed over her thoughts. Ever since that night, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She knew it was wrong, especially since he had a recent fling with her mom and he was much older than her. Hanna reasoned with herself optimistically. He wasn't really that much older, and he was definitely a lot older than her mother. She bit her lip dubiously. Who was she really kidding? She would never have a chance with him. She was just some vulnerable, little girl who wanted her daddy and to be liked. He was a man, someone who had experience. He wouldn't waste his time with someone like her. Hanna's stomach instantly churned as she dug her fingernails into her skin, pressing harder with each thought.

"Han, are you okay? Usually, you would be criticizing Emily's fabric choice by now," Aria teased with a joking smile.

"I'm fine!" Her lips curled up in a wide smile. "I have no problems with her dress fabric this year. With my wise fashion advice and her willing to actually listen this year, she had matured into someone who knows what to wear. Most of the time." Her shoulder rose up as she tilted her head, giving a coquettish smile. She checked her phone, noticing the time. "God! I have to go. I'll see you guys later and we'll talk dresses again." As the three friends chorused their goodbyes, Hanna made her way back to the park where her car was parked, eyes still focused on the detective's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Pausing her Ryan Gosling chick flick and setting down her bowl of cheez-its that she had drowned her sorrows in, Hanna got up from the couch and answered the bell. It was revealed to be none other than Darren Wilden. The detective from the station. The man who kissed her those nights ago.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, holding the door only slightly ajar so nothing but her face was peeking through. Her scowl was greeted with merely a smirk from the handsome detective, as he tipped the door open with two fingers, pushing past the blonde.

"Huh. Interesting choice of movie. But I can see why a girl like you would like it," he commented, looking around the living room. He made himself comfortable on the sofa, looking at Hanna and patting the seat next to him. "Sit."

She folded her arms, glaring at Darren as he plopped down and took a seat. "Very cute. Now get out. Please." The irritated look on her face remained as she tried to push the muscular brunette off of the couch.

"So now you think I'm cute?" Darren grinned, resisting Hanna's catty nails. "Come on, sweetheart, sitting down next to me won't hurt you." He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her down so that she was practically on his lap. She instantly scooted herself on the other end.

"I was being sarcastic. Asshole. Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Calling me names… Kinky," he mused, biting down on a Cheez-It. He grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel, but Hanna gunned him down, tackling him. The attack caused them both to collapse onto the ground, Darren breaking the young girl's fall. Hanna shrieked, immediately jumping off of him as he began to laugh. "You're such a child." He stood up, looking down at her, as he was much taller.

"Answer my question."

"Hmm.. Well. I was going to talk about _that_ night. But then you jumped me. I'm all for foreplay and I understand I'm a very irresistible man, but that actually hurt." He rubbed his elbow jokingly, flashing her a playful smile. The harsh expression on her face instantly softened at the mention of the previous night.

Hanna breathed deeply before speaking. Telling him it was wrong was the best thing she thought she could do, despite how she really felt. "It was a mistake. On your part and mine. Please leave." That time, she said it with more nervousness rather than angriness. She tried not to make eye contact with him as he stood up and faced her.

"I'll see you tonight," he chuckled, lifting her chin with his fingers. He walked out the door, leaving her with only the pondering of what he meant to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day. Gahhh. And you guys complained that I wasn't updating. ;-) **  
><strong>Well, this is a ChristmasX-mas present for all you Hanna/Darren lovers.**  
><strong>I am so sorry that the first half of this chapter sucks. A lot.<strong>  
><strong>Happy holidays! x<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate that I don't have a date anymore," Hanna pouted, looking into her vanity as she twirled her hair tightly, trying to keep the curl in.<p>

"Sean tried to rape you. Are you sure you want that romantic hunk being your escort?" Spencer snorted, gliding easily into her short silver one shoulder dress that she had picked for the event.

The girls were all gathered into Hanna's room, primping and priming themselves for the long night ahead. It was a long discussion for which house they were meeting at, but since Hanna naturally had the a more extensive collection of beauty products than the other girls, her place was chosen. Each of the friends had arrived with a dress and a mask, and Hanna had greeted them with a critique and a curling iron. It was a long evening, but decidedly, all for the better.

Aria was applying her plum stain, smacking her lips together as she looked in the mirror, sharing the seat Hanna was in. "Yeah, Han. It's better that you found out then than later tonight when he would have tried to rape you in the bathroom and Wilden wouldn't be there to save you," the dark-haired beauty remarked, setting down the bottled lipstain. Hanna chose to ignore the comment about Darren, glancing back at her perfect reflection.

Emily said nothing as she sat daintily on Hanna's bed, slipping into the black round toed pumps her blonde friend had bought for her. Although she wasn't shy, she never felt the need to speak up when it wasn't neccessary.

"Alright, girlies. Stand," Hanna commanded. It was her natural HBIC voice that caused the three friends to stand up almost immediately and face her. She watched them studiously, as if she was examining them for a Victoria Secret Angel audition.

Spencer had pulled her long, dark brown mane into a low chignon, wearing a silver dress with sparkles that illuminated brightly and lustrous grey heels. Her mask was twinkling black, a feather on the side. Emily and Aria both had their hair down, though Emily was wearing a royal purple dress with a violet mask, and Aria a lace dress and mask. Aria's feet were adorned with black pumps, almost identical to Emily's.

Hanna's face brightened with a smile as she nodded her head with approval and stood up. The four girls grabbed their clutches and headed out the door. Although it was well into the night, they would arrive fashionably late.

—

The room was filled with a crowd, filled with wealthy debutantes, plastic socialites, and many handsome men. The girls especially noticed the last fact as they surveyed the room, searching for their entertainment of the night. In masks, they had decisively entered the event as single.

Chatting for a moment before the foursome broke apart, they went their seperate ways. Spencer toward a tennis girl she recognized, Aria and Emily to a pair of masked male strangers, and Hanna in the direction of the bar. She knew she could pass for 21 in the mask, and she desperately needed alcohol before mingling with people who had had too much botox and too wide of a fake smile.

"Alone tonight?" a husky voice asked from the corner of her eye. Hanna knew it sounded familiar, but she couldn't exactly place it. She had taken a few drinks already so by that point, she couldn't process things very well. She turned to acknowledge the mysterious man, but his face was covered by a simple black mask. She noted his bronze hair and his tall height, certain she knew him from somewhere, but was unable to figure it out. "You okay?" he asked again, breaking Hanna's train of thought.

"Yes! I'm sorry… But do I know you?" She asked cautiously, taking a sip of her drink slowly as his eyes locked with her's. He flashed a crooked grin before speaking.

"No. Would you like to?" His previously innocent blueish-emerald eyes shifted to a darker, almost slightly more suggestive look as he took a drink for himself. Hanna began to giggle softly, her tipsy nature taking over.

"You're cute, what's your name?" Her smile had turned flirtacious and although she knew what she was doing, she decided to blame it on the drink. He was attractive, after all, and she needed to get over her rapist boyfriend and the asshole detective.

"Anything you want it to be." His alluring voice sent slight shivers down her spine as she set down the glass. There was a flicker of mischief in her eyes and a sultry smile playing on her lips, so the stranger took it as invitation for his next proposal. "You know, it's quite loud in here and wouldn't it better if we could properly get to know each other somewhere a bit more… comfortable?" His mouth curled up into a blindingly handsome smile, his voice so smooth, Chuck Bass would've cried.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am?" She gave him an mock-offended look before he answered coolly.

"Let's find out, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't write sex, mainly because I suck at it. Alsooo. I'm debating whether to make it Wilden or not. Thoughts?

* * *

><p>Pushing the blonde up against the wall, the stranger pecked her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. For a moment, Hanna hesitated, not wanting to have sex in a library with someone who didn't even know her first name, but as he sucked lightly on the sweet spot of her neck, she found herself not caring at all.<p>

It had started with them wandering away from the night's festivities, in search of something a little bit more fun for the both of them to do. They came upon the library and after a spot of small talk about what books they liked, both found themselves unable to tolerate their burning desire and soon, Hanna was being shoved against a shelf.

"Why don't you take off the mask?" she asked, panting as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a perfectly sculpted six pack. She momentarily forgot what she was asking as she stared at his built torso, hungrily wanting to see the rest of him.

"I like it. It gives me a sense of… mystery. And isn't getting fucked senseless by someone you don't know more exciting than someone you do?" The man asked in a suave voice, helping Hanna unzip her dress, leaving her scantily clad. His dirty words made her quiver, but she found herself liking it. "Shame to see it go. It looked so good on you." His mouth met her's as she ran her fingers through his hair, moving them down his body and to the button on his pants, unhooking it.

"Wouldn't you rather it be off?" The blonde asked, her seductive words matching his.

"Shame this is just a one-night affair," he sighed, his firm hands tracing lines on her torso, reaching around to unhook her bra. Hanna placed her own hands on his neck, hastily kissing him as her fingers instinctively moved up to remove his mask. She had agreed fucking a stranger was much more alluring, but she needed to see further than those midnight green eyes.

His clutch flew to her wrist, gripping them tightly before he softened his touch. She looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar, before he closed them with a kiss.

"I'll take it off if you promise me something." He was much closer then, his electric feel trickling down Hanna's stomach as she shivered at the skin-on-skin contact. She moaned her consent. "I'll take it off," his lips alternating between talking and nibbling her ear, "if you won't look." She nodded, her eyes shutting to a close, and the stranger slipped off his barrier of secrecy. "Good girl."

"Mhm," was all she could muster as she moved to rake her teeth lightly down his body.

"Hanna-" he groaned as she reached to pull down his pants, running her dainty fingers through and through.

Her eyes shot wide open.

She had never told him her name.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; It's been a long time, I'm aware. People have been asking. I'm a horrible person.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>If Hanna was a smart girl, she would've known earlier.<p>

She wouldn't have had almost-kinda-sorta had sex with a man she hardly knew – a fact that was no longer true considering that she _did_ know him.

If she was a smart girl, she would've turned on her heels the minute that handsome asshole smooth-talked his way into her dress.

But Hanna wasn't the type to learn from her mistakes.

She thought without speaking, blurted instead of declaring, and if the past was any indication, had a tendency to not listen.

But in that moment, with black smearing her face and eyeliner smudged in pieces around her eyes as she carried her heels, she knew that that had been one of the lowest points. A creeping sense of nausea was starting to overwhelm her so she leaned over the side to vomit, but nothing seemed to be coming out.

It was so easy for her, the familiarity of a finger down her throat, the temporary dizziness overcoming her for a brief moment before she felt instantly better, the dirt and filth of that nasty feeling that enveloped her whole washed away with the toilet's contents.

But for some reason, it wasn't happening. She choked up instead, sinking to her knees, enveloping herself in the musk of dirty wood trees that surrounded the house.

She was tired of having this happen to her, she didn't want to feel like some lowly, blonde penny of a thing girl.

It was complete and utter bull that this kind of thing had to happen to her, that every guy in her life turned out to be unreliable. Her father, Caleb, Sean, Wilden.

Even Lucas had turned out to be a giant mistake.

And hell, she forgave them when all was said and done, because how could she not.

She hated feeling like a curse, like everything she touched turned to shit instead of gold, tasting like water when it should've been wine.

"Hanna, I'm sorry. Hanna, where are you?" A voice carried through the leaves, a soft rustling following behind.

Keeping still, she clasped her hand over her mouth, refusing to answer.

"I know what I did was completely in the wrong, I don't know why… I just. I knew you wouldn't speak to me, I don't understand why I did it. I'm an asshole. I fucked up. I'm sorry."

There was the creaking of several steps forward, but Hanna was almost frozen solid.

"Please."

"No," she finally spoke. Hanna built the strength to stand up, but remained in the position that she was in, shy a courage or two to meet him.

"I am so _sick_ of this. Do you have any _idea_ what it's like for me? Did you even think of that? Really, have you got anything else left? You probably believe that you're some suave Prince Charming who's here to save the day, but get a grip. You are no better than the rest of them. By doing this, you ruined my trust in you and—and, I just can't do it." She began to sniffle, a wheeze rising in her chest as her voice broke into fragments. "So, please. Save your apologies. I don't fucking need them." She couldn't even manage a sneer in his direction, simply just turning and walking back the path to the party.

She had made her fate, and in the end, she didn't feel a thing.


End file.
